The present disclosure is directed toward a large volume meat roaster for use at picnics and the like.
In the preparation of large pieces of meat, for example roasting a pig, a rotisserie is most often used to evenly cook the meat. While the present invention allows for manually rotating the food item for carving and repositioning, it improves on rotisserie-roasting. A closable domed lid directs the rising heat to circulate around and about a novel spit basket to greatly enhance even cooking. With conventional rotisserie-type roasters, flare-ups from grease dripping onto the coals directly below is always a concern. To overcome the problem, the invention positions charcoal baskets to the sides of the spit basket, not directly below. Another problem with prior art roasters centers on the ability of the spit structure to securely retain the item to be roasted. Additionally, the ability to accommodate food items in a variety of sizes has been difficult. In conjunction with rotation of the spit, retention of a large meat item becomes a significant factor in effective cooking procedures. The unique spit basket design can securely retain numerous sizes by incorporating easily adjusted sets of grate fingers.
Initial meat preparation, such as seasoning or stuffing, may occur at a location remote from the final roasting site. The invention allows the cook to make this initial preparation and then firmly secure the food item in the spit basket for transport to the roaster. Arms extend outwardly from the spit basket for hand-carrying and for supporting the spit basket in the roaster.
Also, it has been a problem to provide a large volume meat roaster for outdoor use which is relatively lightweight and easily transported. With the quantity of meat needed for large outdoor social gatherings, heavy roasters and make-shift ovens have been used, but they are cumbersome and often require a substantial effort to transport them to the food preparation site. The invention is a relatively lightweight portable meat roaster which, being provided with handles extending from the firebox, can be easily lifted and carried by two people.
Easy conversion of a roaster from a large item cooking device to one useful for numerous smaller articles, such as hot dogs and hamburgers, would be a great benefit to the consumer. The instant invention is also directed toward providing this feature by including means for quickly adapting the firebox to support a bed of multiple charcoal baskets. A charcoal basket support means allows the user to select a desired elevation for placement of the baskets in the firebox. A removable expanded metal grill is also provided which fits generally in the area otherwise occupied by the spit basket for disposition over the charcoal baskets. The domed lid is closable over the expanded metal grill to facilitate cooking these smaller, but numerous, meat items.
The invention is useful for cooking the full range of foodstuffs capable of being prepared by roasting or broiling, including potatoes and ears of corn, for example, as well as meats, but is particularly suited for roasting large bodies of meat, such as whole pigs.
In achieving the foregoing goals and solving many of the problems with previous attempts at large scale roasters, the invention provides a food roaster which has a spit basket having telescoping sets of grate fingers for gripping meat items to be roasted. It further includes means for adjusting the separation between the telescoping sets, allowing the user to tighten the grip on the meat if it shrinks during roasting. The adjustment also allows for the accommodation of a wide range of sizes by retracting the grate fingers to accept the item and then bringing them together to securely grip it. The spit basket includes arms extending therefrom to permit hand carrying the loaded spit basket, and provides means for support in the roaster.
The roaster disclosed has a firebox which is generally rectangular in plan, being open at the top and bottom, and includes mounting means for supporting the spit basket arms to dispose the spit basket lengthwise along the open top. The firebox provides means for supporting charcoal baskets lengthwise adjacent the open bottom and to the sides of the spit basket. A closable domed lid is hingedly associated with the firebox to cover the open top. Heat rising from the charcoal is induced to circulate around the spit basket to aid in evenly roasting the meat item. Rotisserie-style roasting is achieved by mechanically linking a motor to one end of the spit basket. Alternately, the arms can be manually rotated by the provision of handles included at the ends of the arms. Roasting in either mode may be accomplished with the domed lid in the open or closed position, and will depend on individual preference.
The invention satisfies the need for portability by providing a relatively lightweight device which can be easily carried and transported by two people grasping handles at opposite ends of the firebox.